


Determination

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has had enough. He's going to have James the way he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for PROMPT 68 for [HOGWARTS365](http://hogwarts365.livejournal.com/145480.html)
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"This feels wrong," James said, even though he allowed Albus to conceal them behind the closed curtains of the kissing booth. 

"This feels wrong, Jaime, because it _is_ wrong," Albus said, sneering. He took off the mask that was propped up on James's head and all but threw it at the floor. They were at the Malfoy New Year's Masquerade Ball and from the moment James had arrived at the party, Albus wasn't able to take his gaze off him. That's when he'd decided that he was going to finally go through with it. He was going to finally have his way with James. He knew that James wanted it too. 

"Then why are we—" James gasped when Albus's hand slid down James's trousers and grabbed his cock. "Fuck, Al, your hands are cold!" 

"They'll warm up soon enough," Albus said and continued to stroke James's erection. "You make me so hot, Jaime, they'll warm up in no time." 

James released a sigh and allowed his head to fall back as he closed his eyes. Albus smirked and picked up the pace of his strokes. It didn't take long before James was spilling all over Albus's hands and inside his shorts. His hips bucked slightly and Albus knew that despite all his reservations, James liked fucking Albus's hand and they were going to do a lot more than that as the night continued. 

"You're so good, Jaime. So good," Albus whispered in James's ear and then slightly bit it. 

James smiled at Albus and then grabbed him by the back of his neck, pulling him in a deep kiss. James licked and bit Albus's lower lip until Albus whined with need—his need—which he could no longer ignore. 

"Jaime..." he whispered and James pushed Albus off him. He murmured a cleaning charm to spell his shorts and Albus's hand clean then dropped to his knees and unzipped Albus's trousers.

"Wha—what are you going to do to me?" Albus pretended to play innocent; he had a feeling James would’ve liked that. 

James winked. "Nothing you don’t want me to do," he said and licked the head of Albus’s cock before taking it all in.


End file.
